Stephen Apostolina
Stephen F. Apostolina (born October 9, 1958 in Corpus Christi, Texas) is an American voice actor. Steve was born in Corpus Christi, Texas and lived all over the US and Canada before moving to Los Angeles. He went to Staples High school where he became involved in Drama with the Staples Players under the tutelage of Albert Pia. He moved his senior year and graduated from Marietta High School in Marietta, Ohio. He went to Ohio University and graduated in 1980 with a BFA in Theatre. After brief stints in New York and Florida he made the move to Los Angeles in 1982 where he still resides. He made his TV debut on Amazing Stories and co-starred as Ramirez, the jockey, in the HBO film The Heist with Pierce Brosnan and Tom Skerritt. He lost 25 pounds for the part - his weight loss ability was due in part to his experience as a high school wrestler. In addition to acting on camera, Steve is also a playwright/director and has acted locally on the LA Stages for 30 years in over forty productions. He appeared in Estonia You Fall with John Astin and Dennis Dugan at The Mark Taper Forum Lab. His play, Flight of the Penguin received a Drama-Logue Award for Best Playwriting and was nominated for LA Weekly Awards for Best Play and Best Ensemble. He has worked in the voice-over world for the past 25 years can be heard in over a thousand episodics and films as well as anime. In 1995 he married actress Karen Person and in 1997 they had a son, Nicholas. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) - ADR Walla Group 'Movies' *Epic (2013) - Additional Voices *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - Police Officer, ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - Penguin Prisoner *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Disney Feast (2014) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Almost Home (2014) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *Argento Soma (2003) - Chairman (ep14) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Announcer (ep4) *Zatch Bell! (2005)|Zatch Bell! (2006-2007) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Chris *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Additional Voices *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (1985)|Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Investigator B 'OVA - Dubbing' *Macross Plus (1995) - Additional Voices *Moldiver (1994) - Additional Voices *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Lean Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Fourth Brother *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Trio (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Additional Voices *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) - Additional Voices *Bobby (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Catch That Kid (2004) - Additional Voices *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Ape Loop Group *Elektra (2005) - Additional Voices *Employee of the Month (2006) - ADR Loop Group *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Fantastic Four (2015) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Final Destination 5 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Good Luck Chuck (2007) - ADR Loop Group *La La Land (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Law Abiding Citizen (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Logan (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) - Additional Voices *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - ADR Loop Group *RoboCop (2014) - Additional Voices *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices *Shoot 'Em Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Source Code (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2011) - Additional Voices *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999) - Additional Voices *The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Skeleton Key (2005) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Yogi Bear (2010) - Additional Voices *You, Me and Dupree (2006) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Elestomp (ep6) *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Kubak (ep22) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Tombstone Org (ep22) Video Games 'Video Games' *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (2008) - Rioters, Thieves, Vagrants *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Transformers: The Game (2007) - ADR Walla Group 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Oboro Category:People Category:Males Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Composers Category:Voice Actors Category:American people Category:1950s births Category:1958 births Category:Frozen (franchise) Category:Frozen Category:Frozen II